Bonding Time!
by BlueBird130
Summary: When forced to hang out with each other, what will happen? Hope you enjoy this story full of fluff and drama!


**Hello! This story is going to be the family spending time with each other, mainly in situations and with people they really do not like spending too much time with. In this story Damian is Robin; Tim is Red Robin (Yuuuum. If you do not know that reference then sorry) Jason is Red Hood, and Dick is Nightwing. Enjoy!**

"Ugh, Batman, do I really have to sit up here with you?" Red Hood was sitting next to the Dark Knight, perched on a rooftop.

"Yes."

Jason rolled his eyes, "Wow, thanks for a detailed response."

"Penny-One wants us to 'bond' and spend time with each other."

"Like we don't already spend enough time together fighting the scum of Gotham." Jason scoffed as he sat down.

That drew a small smile from Batman and he pulled out his tracker, but when he looked at it the smiled slid off his face.

"There's a hostage situation at the downtown museum. Let's go." He stood up and grabbed his grappling hook, zipping off into the night.

"So much for waiting on me!" Red Hood yelled and quickly followed right behind the older man.

 ***************************************************Lots of grappling later****************************************************

"Scarecrow is holding twenty-five civilians hostage and he has rigged the common entries with tanks of his fear gas. We need to get in there _now_." Batman turned to face Red Hood with a determined look on his face.

"What about the uncommon entries? Back alley door, and I hate to offer this but… garbage disposal?"

"Hope you're ready to crawl through some garbage." Batman started over to the back of the prestigious museum chuckling softly.

"Oh God. Here we go."

 ***********************************Lots of sneaking back toward garbage disposal*******************************

Bruce looked around quickly before he started shoveling garbage away from the flap into the building.

"What? You scared someone is gonna see the Batman rummaging through garbage crap?" Bruce could practically hear Jason smirk under his helmet, and resisted the urge to groan.

"No, I am making sure that no one who _doesn't_ want us getting in doesn't see us getting in."

"Sure." Red Hood laughed as Batman cleared away the last bit of waste and started crawling in.

Grunting, Bruce gestured for his son to follow him into the vent," There are lives at stake here Red Hood. Now hurry up and follow me through the trash vent."

That made the revived Robin stop laughing and regretfully bend down and enter the small opening.

When the wave of smell hit him, Jason bent over and gagged,"Oh my God. This is _disgusting,_ is this the only way in?"

"Yes, get in now! People are dying and you are complaining about trash, get in here now." He muttered, "At least you have a helmet.

Jason sighed and started crawling in, holding his breath in a valiant effort not to breathe in the smell of trash. They both crawled in, on hands and knees and eventually got inside, brushing trash off their bodies.

"Ok," Batman looked at his tracker, "We have to get to the second story of this building so we can have the advantage of surprise. You go up to the left, and I'll go up the right."

His partner nodded, and split off quietly, a gun in each hand.

 **Bruce's POV**

After Jason left his own way, I hurried toward the right side of the building. He needed to distract Scarecrow while I got the people out, but I don't know how long he can hold up if he gets a hit of the fear gas. I moved stealthily up the stairs, keeping a close eye on my red masked partner, who was sneaking up the same way as me.

"No one move! I have guns filled with my special gas pointed at each of your pretty little heads." I heard a rasping, taunting voice that I knew was Jonathan Crane aka Scarecrow.

I picked up the speed and found him and his thugs staying true to his word, holding twenty-five people hostage. Jason caught my eyes and started toward Scarecrow, ignoring my commands to wait for me. As he hurried over, I started surveying my options on how to free the people without getting Jason killed.

"Oh look what we have here. Minions, please take this intruder to our party _down_." Crane's thugs raised their weapons and aimed them at Jason, but he saw them coming and raised his guns in response. While Red Hood and Crow's entourage exchanged blows, I grappled down and started helping the civilians.

"I'm here to help," I whispered in a masked voice. After I freed the first I handed him a key," Start unlocking the others."

I ran over to Crane while his back was turned, but he heard me coming and turned around scythe raised," Glad you finally joined the party, Batman." He snarled menacingly as he lunged toward me.

I parried his blow and delivered a swift blow to his abdomen, causing him to double over. Grabbing his scythe I threw it to the side, knowing he would go for it when he had the chance. Hearing footsteps behind me I turned and immediately ducked under an oncoming fist, and returned the man the favour. Men started swarming around me and I heard an enraged cry come from behind me. Jason!

I turned just in time to see him get a face full of Scarecrow's gas and fall to the floor convulsing. I grabbed the scythe from the ground and swung it around, knocking the surrounding enemies down, and rushed to my son.

"J- Red Hood. Wake up, it's all fake. It's the gas, it's not real." His eyes flickered underneath the lids, while his body shook. Crane approached me while I was crouched over Jason, and I turned around Taser in hand. I rammed it into his side and he fell to the floor, electricity coursing through his body as his goons surrounded Jason and me. I grabbed my fallen partner in my arms and grappled to the top of the building, in hopes of getting him to a safe position.

"Bruce?" Jason whispered as we landed with a thud before falling unconscious again. His eyes kept opening and closing as he, no doubt he saw creatures of nightmares. We needed to get him back to the cave were Alfred and I had some antidote, and we needed to get there _fast_.

"Penny-One? This is Batman, are you there?" I pulled out my communicator, and dialed Alfred.

A moment of static then I heard a crisp, British voice respond," Batman? I'm here, what's the matter?"

"Red Hood got hit with some of Crane's fear toxin. We are heading home now, ready the medical bay."

"Yes, sir. I'm sending the Batplane right now." I heard his keyboard clicking away and then heard a nearby airplane.

I turned off my communicator and held Jason to my chest, knowing what pain he was going through. A few minutes later the plan arrived and I carried Jason onto in, then I ran back inside to finish with Scarecrow.

No one was there except some passes out thugs-for-hire, and I had made sure that all the prisoners has escaped.

"Ha, did your partner get a taste of _my_ fear toxin? Huh, Batman?" The taunting voice was above me, and when I looked up he jumped down. Crane has gotten his scythe back and had time to restock on his gas while I was getting Jason to a safe distance. He shot the gas and I got a whiff of it before I could move away, not enough to inflict my fighting at the moment, and I pulled tow Batarangs out of my belt, pinning Crane to the floor with them.

"I'm calling the police. You're done here, Scarecrow." I speed dialed GCPD and left Jonathan Crane stuck to the floor for the cops to deal with.

When I got back to the plane I stumbled and saw millions of bats screeching and flying around where Jason lay in the plane. Falling to the ground I shook my head and the bats disappeared, it must have been a result of the fear toxin I inhaled. I got up and walked to the plane and readied the systems for takeoff.

When we landed at the BatCave, Alfred was there with a stretcher ready.

"Alfred, he needs immediate help, Jason got directly hit with the fear toxin. Get the antidote ready, I'll bring him to the table." I picked Jason up and carefully placed him on the medical table, while Alfred readied an IV pole. When Jason was stable I started taking my armor off and getting into normal clothes while Alfred kept a close eye on him.

"B-Bruce? What happened?" We had our back turned when Jason woke up, but I immediately spun around when I heard his voice.

"Jason, we were fighting Scarecrow and you got hit with his fear toxin and I brought you back after taking down Crane. How are you feeling?" I asked with a concerned tone.

He sat up as Alfred fussed over him, "Little tired, kind of disorientated. " Alfred made him lie down, and rest but before Jason slept he called me over.

"Yeah Jason?"

He smirked," I'm pretty sure we bonded."

 **And that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and this new story! I sure did. Be sure to review and favourite… ok bye!**


End file.
